Late night visits
by Baada
Summary: random fluff oneshot. late night visit to Atem.if you're violenely against the O.C just substitute your own pairing, don't complain


Hehe, sorry about this. It's pretty much random fluff.

I'm writing just because I can and I felt like it. That and… I wanted to prove I could manage a half decent ficlet (after finding out what a Mary-Sue _is_ I figured that, yes, I was a bad enough writer to commit such a grievous sin --'') Well, if I have an account I should have at least one piece of work so here it is. Sorry if you don't like my OC as she is, but please be constructive in all criticism

Disclaimer: believe it or not, here at fanfiction chances are none of us own it. You can sue for a couple of punds if you want but it's really not worth the time or effort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Atem, are you awake?" The whispered voice was followed by a girl's slender frame entering the large room.

The girl's creamy skin and flowing golden hair was complemented by a long, white Egyptian dress that gave her a truly angelic look. Blue and yellow eyes scanned the room quickly, landing on the lump on the bed.

'He's already asleep.' She sighed to herself, crossing the room. She ignored the uncomfortable tingling sensation that the cold tile sent shooting from her feet to the rest of her body as she came to the lavish four-poster bed in the centre of the room.

She stopped at the side of the bed, eyes straining through the darkness and translucent mesh curtains of the bed. The body under the quilt rose and fell gently with the deep breathing she could hear. A soft smile graced her face. Somehow, the deep, rhythmic breathing comforted her, even if Atem wasn't actually awake. 'Although I was counting on being able to see him.' She sighed sadly, brushing the curtain material with a hand.

She turned to leave, the pale light of the moon reflecting from her wet eyes. She really wanted to talk to him. 'Oh well, it can wait until tomorrow.' She assured herself. 'Maybe it can wait a bit longer on second thought.' She told herself. After all, the boy was the Pharaoh of all Egypt; he had his own problems to take care of. 'His own problems, the court's problems, problems of the country and lets not forget the whole Egyptian Empire… A silly little fight with my Best Friend hardly compares.' But why did it still feel so bad?

"Eturni?" A strained, tired voice yawned. She should have left straight away.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning beck to look at where Atem's form was now sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, brushing a golden strand of hair from his face. His heart beat was speeding up even as he spoke, despite the fact that he managed to keep his voice steady, he was a little nervous over her being in his room at night… while he was asleep.

"I… uh…" What could she tell him? She should have left before he woke up. She should have left the second she realised he was asleep. "Nothing. I thought you'd be awake still. See you tomorrow." She told him, keeping her voice as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb the gentle calm of the night.

"But why did you come?" He asked, moving to get out of bed, pushing the curtain hastily out of the way.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop. The look in her eyes was so pure, so deep, so full of love… He continued to stare into her eyes, falling further into their depths with each passing second until he felt his mind become blurry.

"I just wanted to see you." She told him, her ethereal voice bringing him back into reality with a warm glowing sensation in his stomach.

"Well, I'm awake now." He smirked, sending a warm shiver down the girl's spine.

"But you shouldn't be. You need to be rested My King." She claimed, bowing lightly. A small chuckle left the boys lips.

"Maybe so, but a few minutes couldn't hurt the whole country." He smiled, walking over to the girl with confident strides. She sighed happily as the young ruler's arms encircled her waist, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. The warmth of her cheek on his bare chest seemed to penetrate straight to the boy's heart, causing an equally warm smile to melt onto his face.

A yawn rose in his throat, escaping before he had the time to quell it. Eturni giggled lightly, a sound that bubbled across the room in sugary bursts. "You sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" She asked, rubbing his arm gently.

He nodded, but didn't make any protest as Eturni led him over to the bed. Granted he could hardly tell that she _was_ leading him away.

With a light shove Atem fell onto the bed, an undignified 'umph!' when he landed. "Hey! What did you do"

"You need sleep. Don't argue with me on this." Eturni told him, hands on hips as she attempted to glare at the boy.

"I will _not_-" The boy Pharaoh was stopped mid-sentence as Eturni lowered herself gently onto the bed. "What are you-" It seemed the girl was adamant not to let him finish another sentence that night as she placed a finger gently over his lips.

"Shhh… I said don't argue with me." She smiled, shuffling closer to him.

His eyes softened as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, allowing him to breathe in the beautiful smell of orange and rose petals that emanated from the golden beauty. His strong arms came to rest around her possessively, pulling her closer to his warm body. She yawned herself, snuggling deep into his chest.

Atem's hand came to rest under her chin, lifting it so that he could look into her eyes. Eturni stared contentedly into his relaxed crimson eyes, now holding nothing but love where they were usually fierce and commanding. Atem's head inched towards Eturni's slowly until his lips met hers, a light kiss but one which meant the world to the Egyptian boy and caused Eturni's heart to flutter against its ribcage prison. The two stayed together until the short supply of air forced them apart.

"I love you." She whispered into the protection of the boy's chest.

A delighted shiver ran down his spine as the warm breath brushed his bare skin. A warm hand came up to caress her cheek and her own hand came to rest on it, keeping the warmth against her like it was her life's blood.

"I love you too." He told her, another yawn escaping his lips. The warmth of the body next to his, mixed with the comfort of the warm night and Eturni's quiet breathing… A relaxed sigh escaped his lips. The warmth and love, the giddiness of his heart and the reality of the girl at his side were causing his senses to muddle, leading him into sleep. With no more to grasp hold of, he surrendered himself to the welcoming caress of sleep.

Eturni felt the boy's breathing even out but did not herself surrender to sleep. She continued to stare up at his beautiful, strong face in admiration. The fierce angle of his eyes seemed to offset the smooth, quietened features of his face in sleep. He looked like an angel. The girl could almost believe that she had been brought to heaven here. All she wanted was the here and now and nothing else mattered. The safety she felt in his arms did not, however, break the reality of their situation.

Hebney was right after all, their love was forbidden. As a servant girl she was not allowed to be with the Pharaoh, but why couldn't their love be enough? If it was enough for those two, why couldn't Hebney let her be?

She nuzzled his chest gently as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Even if just for now, it was enough. Tomorrow was another day. She would face up to it when it came. Maybe, just maybe, it would be okay.

Owari

Feel free to put in your criticisms


End file.
